A variety of different curling irons and styling devices are already available for curling or styling the hair. A typical curling iron as presently known consists of a cylindrical metal barrel containing an electrical heating element and having a handle at one end. A movable spring-loaded clamp or arm is positioned on the barrel so that a lock of hair can be clamped and wound around the barrel so that it may then be curled.
In many cases, some form of water reservoir is provided and a water delivery control system delivers water to the interior of the barrel so that steam may then be injected into the hair while or after it is wound around the barrel of the iron.
In order to use such curling irons effectively, especially with longer hair, it is necessary to clamp the ends of a lock of hair against the barrel using the hair-clamping arm and then to rotate the entire barrel and handle so as to wind the lock of hair around the barrel. Steam is then injected while the lock of hair is held tightly wound on the barrel, after which the clamping arm is released and the barrel is then withdrawn from the curl.
Difficulties arise during the use of such known curling irons since operation of the hair-clamping arms of such irons is generally effected by moving a button or knob and such operation is often possible only for a predetermined rotational position of the iron.
It is accordingly a principal object of this invention to provide a curling iron of the aforementioned type and which is more easily manipulated and operated by a user.
More particularly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a curling iron in which an improved mechanism is provided for moving the hair-clamping arm of such a curling iron between its lowered hair-clamping position and its elevated hair-releasing position.
A further object of this invention, in accordance with a preferred feature thereof, is to provide a curling iron having a handle which may be held in one hand while the other end of the curling iron is rotated to wind the hair about the barrel of the iron thereby providing greater control during the entire curling operation.
A further and incidental object of this invention is to provide a compact light-weight curling iron which may be conveniently carried in a handbag or purse.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.